


Newbie

by Faiz



Category: Outrageous Fortune (TV), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J:PR has gotten into some business with a new client with the racy name 'Hoochie Mama', and while meeting them for the first time, Anders happens to come across someone rather interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newbie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supersmileys (gingerninja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerninja/gifts).



> I recently started watching Outrageous Fortune as per requested by a friend. And of course Van West immediately became my baby, and I thought it might be fun to ship him with my baby from The Almighty Johnsons. 
> 
> I'm only on season 2 of Outrageous Fortune so forgive me if I've ballsed up the characters.

It wasn't very unusual for J:PR to get clients that were companies just starting up, in fact those were always some of Anders' favorites. He may be a dick sometimes, but he always felt a sort of pride when some of his budding clients end up getting big all because of his (and Dawn's) excellent PR skills. Today's new client was chosen especially by Anders, and really as soon as the word 'lingerie' came out of Dawn's mouth while explaining it to Anders, he was completely sold. Although he was no stranger to the woman who helped run the business. Who hadn't heard about the Wests in Auckland? They were a criminal family, although he's heard they've been trying to get back on track. It sure made Anders feel good about himself because even if his family was crap, he knew at least he and his brothers weren't the Wests.

So now he was standing in front of the West's house with Dawn loyally by his side wondering if this was a really good idea after all. As soon as he stepped onto the premises he felt like he was going to get something stolen. Dawn wrinkled her nose and whispered in Anders' ear. "Do you really want to do this Anders? They're criminals! And you've been in enough shit already to be dealing with them."

Anders waved her off as they climbed the steps, deciding that they were already there, so might as well. Dawn stood behind him, apprehensively shuffling the papers in her hands as Anders knocked on the door. He heard the shuffle of footsteps and a few choice curse words before a girl with curly blonde hair opened the door muttering angrily. "I swear if this is the fucking cops again..." She froze when she saw Anders, and immediately tried to sort out her hair and impossibly tight shirt and shorts.

Anders raised and eyebrow. On any other day, he'd figure he'd probably try and bang her. But he hadn't really been feeling it for women lately. As much as he joked about Ty being gay, it was pretty obvious that Anders himself swung both ways fairly easily. There was just something about banging guys that you just didn't get with women, so he had been going after them more often these days. There had been that fling with Colin, a few times with Lance, and then quite a few more times with random men he picked up at bars. And as nice-looking as this girl was to look at, at the moment she was a bit too trashy for his tastes.

"Uhm...Who exactly are you?" She said, twirling a strand of her blond hair in an attempt to look seductive. 

"Anders Johnson, Johnson Public Relations. I'm here to talk to your mum about her business." He glanced at her again. "And unless there's a dick under that skirt of yours, it's not happening Pascalle."

Her face immediately fell, and she looked angry. "How the hell do you know my name?"

Anders rolled his eyes. "I'm in public relations. And you're the West family. Who doesn't know about you? I've seen your tits hang out in plenty of magazines, how could I not know? Now is Cheryl West here or not?"

Pascalle sighed and stepped aside to allow Anders and Dawn in. An old man and a younger brunette girl were lounging on the couch, and the girl looked up when they entered but said nothing. The women he was meant to be talking to were all crowded in the kitchen, and he was happy to finally begin business with them. It was all smooth going after that, Anders just worked his Bragi magic and they were able to get a good deal. He knew there was potential for this business, and he just knew that they were going to thrive with his and Dawn's help. 

Just as they were about to finalize the deal, someone else arrived in the living room, yawning as if he had just woken up despite it being well-past noon. 

"Well, thank goodness you've decided to join the land of the living, Van." Cheryl said dryly, as she signed the last thing that needed to be signed before handing it off to Dawn who stored it in one of her folders.

Anders turned around and had to stop himself from the grin that was threatening to curl up as soon as he laid his eyes on the man in front of him. Now that was something he wanted to see, not Pascalle. He was still a bit trashy-looking, but from a West, what could you expect? His dark brown hair was standing on end from being asleep for quite a long time, and the tight white shirt with the sleeves ripped off. He hadn't slept with anyone in a good two days, so he was already formulating plans. He could easily get some information quickly on this Van West, sure he might have to blow Colin for a bit of help on it, but he figured it'd be worth it. As he stood up, he knew that Van was watching him out of the corner of his eye. Whether it was curiosity or attraction, Anders already knew he had to have a piece of him.

So when he bid Cheryl West and her companions goodbye, he couldn't help himself and he winked at Van as he left. It was satisfying seeing the blush creep up on his face. Dawn just shook her had at him as they returned back to Anders' car. "Really you've only set up a deal with Cheryl West and already you want to root one of her kids."

Anders shrugged. "I can't help it, he's quite the looker and I haven't had sex in days."

"Two days Anders, as you told me multiple times this morning." Dawn sighed.

"That's still days Dawn, so I'm not wrong."

"Yes, of course. You're not allowed to be wrong."

Anders ruffled her hair. "You're learning, Dawnsie."

It actually took a blowjob and breakfast before Anders got the information out of Colin, but soon enough he was standing in front of Van's job happily texting a rather annoyed Ty. Ty kept telling him that he was supposed to be working and that Anders shouldn't be texting, but every time Anders sent him a silly picture of something, he'd still respond. So much for being assertive. Anders looked up from his spot in front of the store just in time to see just what he was looking for. Van was walking to the entrance to his store, and just as he put his hand on the door, Anders was already next to him. He placed his own hand on top of his to stop him from opening the door and entering. He looked flustered, and Anders liked how it complimented his eyes.

"Van West isn't it?" Anders said, grinning. 

"How do you know my name?" He asked, stuttering slightly.

Anders leaned up and whispered in his ear. "It's all PR." He looked into his eyes. "Have you ever slept with a man, Van?"

He sputtered. "W-what? No, of course not! Why the fuck are you asking?" 

Anders spoke again, and this time the words of Bragi honey-ing every word he spoke. "Oh, because you really haven't lived life until you've slept with a man." He could already see Bragi working it's magic on Van. "Oh come on, I'm used to being on bottom anyways. You can just close your eyes and just imagine me as a pretty lady who happens to have a cock." He slipped a piece of paper with his address into the back pocket of Van's jeans, taking a chance to squeeze his ass.

"I...Um..I just have to--" He pointed to the door of the shop before quickly slipping through the doors. Anders smiled, adjusting his suit before turning on his heels to work where he knew Dawn would be wondering where he had buggered off to during lunch.

He had been lounging on his couch with very little clothing on drinking a glass of wine when he heard his doorbell ring. He stretched and grinned as he got up, using his blanket to cover himself up. When he opened the door to see a slightly skittish Van West standing in front of him, he was completely unsurprised. He just leaned forward and tugged the inexperienced man into a rough kiss. He was happy to feel him respond to the kiss as they backed up into Anders' flat.

He let the blanket fall to the ground in a heap.

**Author's Note:**

> We've had so much pitiful and feelsy Anders I thought we'd need some slutty Anders to make everything all better.


End file.
